Red Rose and Poison Oak
by Selstija
Summary: "Temari, what do you mean by that?" "Gaara, you need a girlfriend I tell you" "Teri-chan,don't bug him. You know Gaara." No,you do not know Gaara,so please. / Bunch of romance actully, some blood and tears. :D
1. Chapter 1

Hi! So I hope you guys will like my work ^^ It isn't anything special much, but I will give my best ;) If you guys have any suggestion you can always PM me. And I will put some of my drawings to mix with the chapter. But not this time because it seems I lack inspiration.

Hope you enjoy it :D

I've felt some ones fingers on my shoulder, pressing it gently.

"Excuse me, but could you please help me?" I sighed.  
"Go away" my voice sounded like hard metal.

"Please, I only need little of your time" I sighed. Again. I truly hate this. They just can't leave me at peace?

I've turned around. She had hair collared in some kind of gentle purple, eyes colour of the night. She was about my age, maybe younger. She wasn't too tall or to short. Maybe medium. She was actually very pretty, though. She smiled, bit. In one hand she holds a map and with the other hand she tucked a small bit of her hair that a second later jumped out of its place. I almost smiled.

"What?" my feelings started to doubt. The monster in me wanted for me to kill her on the place, but some who I did won't to. She didn't anything wrong, right? She's probably just asking for directions. It is troublesome, but I can take it.

"I'm looking for the hidden village of the sand. Well it seems like I got lost a bit" her eyes started scouting around the desert. Surely she was lost. Pathetic.

She started opening the map. Well she tried. Clumsy girl, she even can't open the map right. I've sighed again and reached out and helped her open the map. In one tiny moment my hand brushed hers and it felt like fire rushing throw my tissue, my muscles, my body. What is happening to me? Is it some hidden genjutsu to trick me? Are they trying to kill me, again?

"So we are here, I think" she pointed in the map.

"Hm. No, we are here" I pointed a bit farther to the north then she did. "Ou" she said. She sighed.

"Well, you've gotta go here. But it's a long walk" her eyes grown.

"I'm never gonna get there" she said. She sounded weakened.

I've sighed. "It's not that much. The terrain is pretty easy and... Well I'll help you" she looked up and smiled.

Now Temari can't say anything about me being impolite. She tried to get her map in order. It made me smile to see her try. She looked up and smiled. "You have a nice smile" she said and tried to fold the map back together.

It seems that she is a nice person. There aren't many nice people in the village. I think. I don't really like mixing with people. Or talking to some.

Maybe because there isn't anyone to talk to.

"My name is Hatake Yuuki. What's yours?" she said, putting the map in her backpack. She looked up and shakes her head to move hair from her face. She smiled, nervously, because I was looking at her for some time, probably.

I looked the other way. "They call me Gaara of the Desert" I said and started walking. Yuuki started walking by my side quietly. We didn't talk. I was walking peacefully and she was making more steps and quicker than me. After an hour and a half she was tired. Her eyes started closing and she was always at a point of falling.

"You are tired?" I said. She looked at me. She smiled, a bit, and nodded.  
"hm." To the village we have about half an hour. "How about a break then?" I said. She looked up.

"Ok, Gaara-kun" she said and literally fell to the floor. "ahh" I heard her.

"Are you ok, Yuuki?" she looked up and smiled a bit. "No broken bones, here" it made me smiled, from the inside. I don't really know, but that girl is something I never saw before. No one could make me smile. Only Yasahamru did, but sometimes.

But, she... she makes me smile more than anyone, ever. That's new, though. I sated opposite to her. She reached to her bag and took out a piece of bread rapped into paper towel. She broke it in two and offered me some. I was a bit of surprised. She's kind, though and took it.

I took a bit. It was actually pretty delicious. She smiled. "Is it any good?" she asked. I nodded and quickly finished the sweet bread. She quietly laughed. I looked up at her. She broke her bread into a one more half and offered me again some. "I can't take it. You need strength. There's another half an hour." She smiled. "You were training, right? You are tired too and I already eat, so" she stretch her hand. I took it. "Thank you" I said and quickly eat it. She laughed quietly and eats her small part.

I got up and offer her my hand. It was somehow weird, because I never actually helped anyone before. But she is somehow different. Well, did you ever see a girl wandering around the desert, not even knowing where she really is? She took my hand and got up.

"Thank you, Gaara-kun" she said and dusted her legs. "Do you wonna get going then?" I nodded, I was actually glad that she decided to go again so quickly. She did looked kind of fragile. She looked pretty pale and small, like she was sick for a long, long time. We started walking silently.

"Say, Yuuki why are you going to Hidden village of Sand?" I didn't like starting topics and I wasn't curios type of person, but still Yuuki intrigues me very much, so why shouldn't I? It's not like I'm doing something bad, right?

"Just so. I heard it was very special, so I would like to see it" she said looking forward. I nodded. "It is special"

"You are a shinobi?" she said quietly playing with her hair. I nodded. "A chunin. And you, Yuuki?"

"I've heard that in the dawn sand shines like diamonds. Is it true, Gaara-kun?" she said, cracking her joints.

"Ouh. Well, yes. Like thousands, and thousands of sparkly diamonds. It's very nice"

"Really? Hmm.. I should one day wake up earlier and see it" she whispered talking to herself, probably.

"Well, if you would like to go you should go to the highest point of The Hidden Sand. At the walls around the Sand have a pretty good view I suppose" she looked up and nodded. "Thank you for the advice," she smiled and blushed a little.

We walked without saying anything. She looked like she was deep in her thoughts, thinking about something. She bit her lip. "Would you like to go with me?" she looked up and smiled. Her cheeks were blushed.

"Ahh. I – I would like to" I said and felt warmth rushing into my face. She looked at her feet and kept going on forward.

When finally the walls of the village started to appear she looked up and said "Wow."

"Hm? What is it?" I said.

"It's so, so impressive. I've never seen something so impressive. Beautiful. "She looked amazed, standing in the place. "It's not like Konoha's gate, all from wood. That's sand?" she said, blinking hard with wide eyes.

I chuckled. "Yeah. The first time I was in Konoha it did look somehow shabby. But, I'm used to this gate so to me it's like" I shrugged. She looked at me and smiled a bit.

We started to walk again, sand rumbling underneath our feet. When we came to the gates everyone of the guards stared at Yuuki, like she was some freak. Then some ninja from the group ran to Yuuki. "Yuuki-sama! I'm so glad that you are finally here! I thought that you got lost in the desert."

"Ouh, hello." Yuuki said and smiled wildly. She looked so nice and kind like she couldn't hurt a fly.

"Gaara-kun helped me through the desert. I thought that I was lost forever", she giggled; "it was great luck that I ran into him" she looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you very much Gaara-san. Yuuki-sama will be giving some classes about many poisons. You should come to" ninja said.

"Yeah, Gaara-kun you need to come!" Yuuki said and smiled so happily.

"Ouh. Of course I would come Yuuki-chan" I said. Yuuki's face brightened like when a child comes out to play on a sun after rain.

"Thank you "She said. She moved swiftly to me and putted her arms around my neck. I was startled and confused. What the hell is she doing? Is she trying to strangle me?

But no, she didn't put her hands even with any strength, she didn't pull, didn't do anything that could hurt me. And it felt... warm.

She moved away as swiftly as she came and smiled at me. She turned on her toes and said to the ninja "Where am I staying? My journey was pretty bad." Ninja smiled and nodded. "I will take you there and if you maybe want a tour later-"  
"Oh no thank you, maybe tomorrow." She smiled to him looking so innocent that it made me smile. A bit though.

She and the ninja started to enter the village. I watched at her back for some time and then I went home. It was a long, long day. I've looked at ninjas who were staring at me. Uncomfortable.

I went to the village and as quickly as I could I came to my home. When I've closed the door I stretched to the bathroom to take a shower. Very long one I could say. I've felt so stiff, like I was made from plastic.

When I came out of the shower I've felt better. I was drying my hair with a towel when remember Yuuki's beautiful and special face pressed against my hair and neck. I ran to the mirror and looked all over my neck to find some markings that could hurt me. But there wasn't any. I put my hand on my neck and sighed. I'm paranoid as always.

"Gaara!" someone yelled from the door. I've went to the door and opened it still going with a towel over my head. Temari smiled and Kankuro sighed.

"Told ya the he will be probably be to busy to have a dinner with his family" Kankuro said and Temari rolled her eyes. "Can we come in?" Temari said and smiled a bit. I nodded and went to my apartment to check the fridge.

Sometimes always unannounced Temari and Kankuro would appear at my door asking to 'be a family' and 'eat dinner' and that stuff. I don't actually know why but OK. I can take two hours.

My fridge was empty as always. "Don't ya worry Gaara. We brought food" Kankuro said and putted the bag full of food on my table. I sighed and nodded.

Kankuro started to empty the bag. Temari came to him and checked the ingredients murmuring their names. I turned around and checked for clean dishes. Ok, there are enough of them. "Do you guys want a drink?" I said and took three glasses out of the cupboard. There was murmured 'yes' and 'sure' so I poured down some cold water into the glasses. I turned around and putted them on a round table. Temari was assorting the ingredients. Kankuro was leaned at the wall looking through the window. "Nice view" he said. He says it every time he comes to visit. I sighed.

Temari started to cook. It was as usual. We didn't talk to much. We didn't ask questions. We were silent as we were when we lived together. I was the first to move out. Kankuro followed. Temari never left our home. I didn't actually know why. We didn't have any nice memories. Maybe Temari and Kankuro did, but me? Hell no. I thought that it will be better when I start new. It didn't.

Nothing changed everything was the same. I don't actually know why. And most importantly I didn't care.

"Say, Gaara, everyone in the village are talking about it." Temari said not looking away from the stove. I looked up. "About what?"

Kankuro sighed. "The girl." I looked at him. "What 'girl' ?"

Kankuro rolled his eyes. "Don't play dumb, little brother. The 'girl' you came in the village with it. Everybody says that you looked close. Very close." Temari turned from the stove and Kankuro looked at me closely. "You never told us about her" Temari said and she sounded a bit sad.

"That's because I've met Yuuki-chan today."

"Yuuki-chan?" Kankuro said and smiled. "Wow, Gaara I didn't know that you could even use the word –chan" Kankuro laughed and Temari giggled. "Could it be that our brother, heart of sand, in love?"

I was confused. "In love?" I've heard of that expression, seen it, heard it, but I was never in love. I've never fallen in love with any girl in the whole village. So, how could I know that I'm in love with Yuuki? I don't even know anything about her. I know just a few things, but nothing much.

But still. That doesn't matter does it?

"Gaara. How does she make you feel?" Temari said still looking at the stove. "Look, Gaara, it doesn't matter how much time you spent with her, what matters is how you've spanned it. If you don't like her that you can't stand her it's ok. You act like that all the time" Temari giggled "But if you want to keep her at you side, don't want to let go. Well, Gaara, I have some bad and some good news for you"

"The good news is well, you'll be happy like you've never been before. That's what 'love' makes to everyone. The bad news is... well there isn't any. Maybe you won't like it that you will be different, but believe me" Temari turned away of the stove "you will like it." Temari winked and returned to the cooking.

I've looked at my feet then. "Change? What do you mean that I will change?"

"Well for starters you will give every minute of your time to her. Then you won't think about anything else, then her. You will do everything that could make her smile. You will become her slave, if you want it that way" Kankuro said and laughed. I became curios.

"Then you will-"  
"Say guys, do you have the one you are _in love_ with?" I said breaking into Kankuros's sentence.

Kankuro's mouth hang open and Temari stopped coking.

Then Temari spoke "That's none of your business, Gaara." Her voice was shaking and so where her shoulders.

Kankuro looked at her for some time and then spoke "its ok, Temari. He'll get to his senses." Then he looked at me" not me Gaara", he grinned" I'm still looking."

I nodded.

"Temari, I'm sorry" I said, quietly. Temari turned around and smiled. She nodded and got back to her cooking.

I don't know exactly what happen to Temari one month ago. Kankuro just said that Temari and Shikamaru got into a big fight about who should move... "move where?" I asked him,a few months ago.

"To Konoha, or here" he didn't say anything else. I didn't ask anything. We always had that quiet agreement.

Since then I noticed that they are coming here more and more often. At first I wanted to kick them out, but still. I didn't cared that much. Temari turned and asked "Where's salt?"

I went to her and moved some things and gave her the salt. She looked at it and said "Gaara, that's sugar" I looked at it. "What's the difference?" Temari sighed. "Gaara, get lost I will handle the dinner."

I went out of the room. I heard Kankuro saying "Temari you know well that he doesn't know the difference"


	2. Red Rose and poison Oak Chapter 2

I'm back :D This chapter is a bit shorter, but lot's of things are happening in it ^^! I got some PM-s that are actually liking the story T_T

So here is the picture: ./

Yup,yup it's Yuuki and Gaara ^^ But Gaara's nose is weird :/

The street sand, bigger than the ones in the desert, was crumbling underneath my feet. It felt good, crushing something in purpose. People around made a circle, careful not to touch me. Like I had a pelage. The only thing that they saw in me was the monster. Nothing else, nothing than the monster.

When I was little it brought tears to my eyes. But now? Not really. I understood them. Hey, I wouldn't touch a person who keeps a huge monster in himself. I've sighed quietly and went along the road. "Good morning Gaara-kun" I've heard voice above me say. I looked up.

She was sitting on top of the Academy wall, giggling. She waved. She was extremely pretty somehow, more than yesterday. She crossed her legs, so that nobody from down the wall can see under her skirt. Her long hair fell around her face. She was blushing a little, though. "Yuuki-chan what are you doing up there?"

She opened her eyes and looked confused a little. "Hm? It's a good view" she said and shrugged her shoulders. I've blinked hard. She went through all the trouble to get up there, because it's a good view.

_Stupid girl _I thought and smile.

She winked and jumped down, elegant as a cat. She straightened up and dusted her legs and butt. She smiled at me so beautiful. "Ouh. Why did you got down?" it was weird to me. First she got up, all the way, and then jumped down. Why?

"Hm? Ouh. Well, just so." She paused for a moment. "Do you want to have some breakfast with me or such?"

"No. I already ate." I've said. She looked a bit down after I said so. "Ouh. Ok then" she said quietly. She lowered her head and all of her hair fell down covering her face. It felt somehow weird because I wanted to cheer someone up. It wasn't my style, or something but I really wanted t see her smile. Why?

I was just about to say something to cheer her up.

"Yuuukiii-chaaan" someone was screaming. She looked up. "Shit" she whispered.

"What is it?" I said. She looked up and threw her hair off from her face. "My 'tour' is looking for me."

Then some boy, with a Hidden Sand forehead protector around his neck bumped into Yuuki. He put his hands around her neck like Yuuki did to me yesterday. He snuggled his face into her hair. "Move, Nanagi-san! You know I've told you that I don't want to be hug by you"

"But Yuuki-chan I was scared for you" the guy let go of her and looked at me. Then his expression changed. He was scared.

"So, Yuuki-chan where do you wanna go eats some breakfast?" I said quickly. Yuuki smiled. "You lead the way Gaara-kun" she said and giggled.

We started to walk, one beside another. "Eeee? Yuuki-chan!"  
"How about we reschedule the tour, Nanagi-san? Or actually, Gaara-kun can you show me the Hidden Sand?"  
"Sure, Yuuki-chan" I said and smiled a bit. "Buh-bye Nanagi-san" she said and wiggled her fingers at him. I laughed.

She looked at me closely. "You know, Gaara-kun, you are very beautiful when you smile and laugh" she said. She bit her lip and blushed.

"You have strange thoughts Yuuki-chan" I said looking at her feeling weird. It was like something in my stomach was turning all around, doing flips and turning itself in and out. "You ok? You look kind a pale." Yuuki said blushing.

"Hm? Ouh I'm ok, don't you worry Yuuki-chan" I said. Yuuki smiled widely showing most of her pearl-white teeth. "I'm glad" she said and looked away.

"We turn here. It's a small dining shop, but it has some great food." I said and turned left to the small alley. In the corner of my view I saw Yuuki looking around confused. We entered the small dinning shop.

"Good morning, Gaara-san. I'm so glad that you came. It's been a long time. A lot of heavy missions I believe?"  
"Ouh,yeah. A bit. Temari sent her regards to you" I said and nodded to her. The old lady smiled.

"The regular I belive. And what about you young lady? You are his girlfriend, right? She's very pretty Gaara-san" the old lady said. I looked at Yuuki, she was smiling.

"I'll have some rice cakes and tea, thank you" she said and smiled. I just nodded.

"It's my treat, so don't ya guys worry" the old lady said and while she was leaving us she was laughing. I hear her little voice say 'You will never believe who came in with whom' it made me smile a bit. I saw that Yuuki's smile widened.

"You are always smiling, aren't you?" I said looking at her, losing all of my bits and bits of happiness.

"Well we are born crying and when we die someone will cry for us. So it's important to fill that gap with as much as smiling and laughing as you could" she said and grinned. I looked at her. Her face looked like she was mad, a bit. And that sure was weird to see.

"I only met you yesterday and I feel it's a lot more than it really it is." She looked at me and sighed. "You don't remember don't you? We met twice now Gaara-kun" I was confused. She wiggled two fingers in front of me.  
"Don't tell me you don't remember?" she said and looked so sad in that moment.

"Here you go kids!" the old lady put Yuuki's plate with rice cakes and my dumplings in fort of us. "Thank you very much, old lady" Yuuki said and smiled so sweetly it was incredible. She was very beautiful. She tooke her rice cake and started nibbling it on top.

The old lady was supervised. "What's your name, young lady?"  
"Hatake Yuuki" she said and smiled. The old lady's face change immediately. "Don't tell me you are the Poison Oak?" Yuuki's face changed to. Her smile disappeared and her look turned away. "Please, not now old lady" I looked at Yuuki confused. Then I saw her eyes fill out with tears.

"I'm sorry, old lady but we must go" I said quickly and jumped out of my seat and grabbed Yuuki and dragged her out of the store.

I held my arm around her shoulders, walking quietly with her. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Thank you" she whispered and pressed herself to my side. "No problem" I whispered back to her. There was another quiet sniff. I tapped her on her little head. She looked up to me.

Her eyes were red and so was her nose. She was pale and looked so sad." Hey, don't be sad. Remember what you said to me?" Yuuki looked at me for one long second and then smiled. It was tiny but it was there. "That's better" I said and smiled.

And then it came to me. The memory came like a summer storm which came from the clear sky.

The memory where I met Yuuki before. Of course, I would remember if I had some more time. But that face of hers made me remember.

It was that day when our mission in Konoha was finally shown. I went out, to clear my head. I was there only to officially become a chunin not because someone wanted to destroy this pit full village.

In the woods I saw her. She was sitting on some branch giggling. "Hello" the little girl said. She jumped off the branch and landed on her butt. I sighed and went away.

"Yo, you wait up!" she jelled. She ran in front of me. "Hey, you are the guy from chunin exam right? The guy with the sand? Who got Lee-chan? My nii-sama told me about you. That you are deadly like me. That's cool!"

"You deadly? Don't lay kiddo."I said at her. Ouh that kid was so annoying. Even though she looked like she was my age. We were about same height, maybe I was a bit taller.

I looked at girl. She was cute, but nothing special about her. But then I noticed something. She was wearing a white kimono with a silver obi around her waist. But that wasn't it; she had bandages around her arms to her shoulders and all over her legs. She looked curios. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she giggled.

"Why do you have all those bandages?" I said staring at her. I was trying to find some blood marks or maybe darker parts where the wound is. I couldn't find any. She looked healthy even, maybe a bit paler then others in Konoha.

"So I don't get hurt and with my wounds that I don't hurt others. That's what the Third Hokage said, though. "She said and shrugged. I nodded, still confused.

"Say, are you going to win against Sasuke?" she said.

"Yes" I said. There is no chance that I will lose. She smiled and came to me so close that our cloths touched. "What are you doing?" I said confused and a bit mad. She smiled and winked to me.

"Good luck" she whispered, moved away and went to the forest. I didn't go after her. I just stared at her while she dispread through the forest.

"Gaara-kun? You okay?" I heard her voice from far away. Yuuki's voice... I blinked hard throwing away that weird memory away. Yuuki-chan was looking at me, somehow scared and confused.

"I... I remember" I said and smiled to her. She smiled widely. "You looked like I was killing you with my touch" she giggled. "I didn't, I just" I started to get out of it all. I didn't want to explain myself or to defend. I just want it to be over.

"You just?" Yuuki smiled at me. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone about this" she winked at me. I still held her close to me. I turned my head from her, embarrassed. It was new to me, to feel embarrassed from saying, or not saying, something to someone. We walked for no direction for some time and again it felt right with her talking or not.

"Poison oak. Gaara-kun you know what plant that is?" Yuuki said when we got closer to the walls where a lot of people weren't.

"It's a poisonous plant. I'm not good with plants and such" I said and shrugged. I looked at Yuuki's face. She looked at her feet and slow down the pace, little by little.

"Yes. It was once said that if you take the poison directly from the plant and turn it into steam that you can kill someone by it. And that's how I got my nickname. 'Poison oak, run if you see her' was written on posters all over my home. I was 4 years old then. Think about a shock" she smiled, but I saw that she was sad even though she smiled "I was actually born with problems with my heart. My heart started to kill my mother slowly when she was pregnant with me. First it wasn't visible, but with time my mother became clumsier, slower, she got tired quirkier then when she was pregnant with my nii-sama. Nobody actually thought that maybe I was killing my own mother. One day my mom fell unconsuis and she was rushed to hospital. It was already my ninth month so it was ok to take me out, so that my mom can recover. Two months after my birth mom died. Then it was know that I was her cause of killing her, that my blood poisoned hers that made her sicker. Somehow I was functioning with my poisonous blood. I was, almost healthy baby girl" she giggled stopping the story for a few seconds"but when my mom died, my brother and father were very, very sad, because my mother she was like a centre of our family. And I took her away from them. My father started to hate me, while my nii-sama cared for me. When my father died, about when I was almost one year old, my brother closed us up from the outside world, not telling anyone about he's little sister, or how our dad died, he didn't tell anyone. A few people did know, like his sensei and his wife, Kushina, who both took great care of me, because I was nii-sama's precious little sister. I was still little so I don't remember them well, but my nii-sama always reminds me of them, how good they were. I think that if there wasn't for them, my brother would fall from the pressure. I mean taking care of a monster?"  
"You are no monster Yuuki-chan" I said and stopped. Yuuki looked up. "Ouh, really? Did you know that one drop of my blood can put you into coma? Did you know that if my blood ever touches your skin that it will never heal and looked always burned? Did you know that three drops of my blood can kill a person in radius of 50 meters from me?" Tears were in her eyes, getting bigger and bigger.

"Yuuki..."  
"Did you know that I'm forbidden to enter to some centuries? Did you know that my blood on the black market is about 100 0000 ryo? Hm? Did you?"

"Did you know that I'm a Jinchuriki like Naruto? That I have a monster whose dying to kill you, to kill this whole village? Hm? Did you?" I said, mad a bit.

She stopped, looking at me directly in the eyes. Her look softened. "Gaara-kun" she whisper and came closer to me. She closed her eyes and pulled her arms around me, pressing herself into me. I too, put my hands around her. She was enough shorter so I could press my face into top of her head. I heard her sobbing quietly and I realized that she was crying. I pressed her more tightly to me. Yuuki let go of me and wiped her tears with a sleeve, turned around and ran.

And then again, I didn't follow.


End file.
